


Aquel Verano. 那个夏天

by Candela_W



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candela_W/pseuds/Candela_W





	Aquel Verano. 那个夏天

那个夏天6  
六、  
伴随着这个吻，格林德沃的手也开始不老实起来，本来撑在邓布利多身侧的右手开始轻轻抚上身下人的腰。

直到邓布利多捉住了他的手腕。

“别...别在这。”红发男巫红着脸，微微睁开湛蓝的，因为亲吻泛着光的眼睛看着格林德沃。

上面的人一脸正经，只是耳朵也微微泛着红，他的手仍然放在在邓布利多腰上，并没有因为被阻止而生气。

“那，你想在哪呢，我亲爱的阿尔。”

少年的声线清朗好听，勾勒着魅惑。格林德沃总是可以说服别人，他与生俱来拥有诱惑他人的魔力。

“给。”他把他的魔杖塞到邓布利多的另一只手里，这只手刚刚轻轻撑在他的肩膀上。荆棘不规则的表面微微刺痛着邓布利多的手心。

邓布利多记得无论是以前还是现在，格林德沃的魔杖总会让他感觉有一点点的刺痛。

就像这个人一样。

“你带着我，去你想去的地方。”金发男孩凑近他泛红的耳朵，他轻咬了一口邓布利多的耳廓，满意的看到身下人抖了抖。

于是邓布利多闭上了眼，握紧手中的魔杖，微微放松了捉住他手腕的左手，啪的一声，两个在草地上的少年消失不见了。

幻影显形的两个人滚作一团落在一堆干草上，这是邓布利多家后面的谷仓。

格林德沃松开了他，站起身环顾了一圈。  
“原来你喜欢这种地方啊，阿尔。”

邓布利多被他拉着站起来，觉得自己这种自己挖坑自己跳的行为是疯了。

于是邓布利多干脆把心一横，“那又怎样。”他站在格林德沃对面。

“很好啊，这个地方很值得纪念。”格林德沃眯着眼睛打量了一圈，

“只是有一点小小的美中不足。”

他拿回自己的魔杖，给厚厚的干草施了个柔软咒。

然后格林德沃走过去，干脆利落的坐下了。

???

邓布利多看见这个跟以前不一样的展开愣了一下，这个世界的格林德沃有什么毛病吗，他想。

于是邓布利多凑过去低头看着他，格林德沃把魔杖扔在一边，笑嘻嘻抬头，伸出了一只手。

邓布利多握住他的手，格林德沃的笑容扩大了。他用力拽了一下，于是邓布利多整个人扑在了他的身上。

红发男巫站立时微微分开的双腿正好跪在他的身体两侧，这等于是邓布利多整个人坐在了他的大腿上。

邓布利多用另一只手撑着他的肩膀直起身子，  
“你有什么....”毛病吗三个字还没出口，这句话换来的是更加热情的吻。

格林德沃再次闭上眼，用没有拉着邓布利多的手扶着他的头，轻轻在他的脑后和脖子上游走。邓布利多红棕色的长发在少年的指间轻轻泛起波澜。

于是格林德沃也松开了另一只手，邓布利多轻轻环绕着他的脖子，他的手再次摸上身上人的腰。

而这次邓布利多没再反抗。他任由格林德沃不老实的从他的腰滑倒他的胸口，然后轻轻解开了他的衬衫扣子。

对格林德沃来说，现在的阿不思简直称得上可口，他乖巧的跨坐在自己怀里，热情的简直有点不像阿不思·邓布利多了。

等两个人的上衣都在亲吻和抚摸中落在了地上，格林德沃抱着身上的人翻了个身。

阿不思躺在他的身下，红棕色的头发铺在身后，海浪一般承载着邓布利多的身体。连谷仓都显的不那么破旧了。

这一幕称得上圣洁。

于是格林德沃轻咬了他的嘴角，顺着下颌一路吻到胸口，顺滑的金发蹭在邓布利多胸口裸露的皮肤上。

他轻轻的含住了邓布利多左胸前的那粒，闭着眼睛亲吻着，直到邓布利多用手抓住了他的头发。  
“盖尔”  
带着些许气声的抱怨从头上响起，格林德沃就当没听见。

当吻蔓延到小腹时，邓布利多本来就急促的呼吸越加剧烈，格林德沃按住他的身体，顺顺当当地解开了他的裤子。

“阿尔，乖。”

邓布利多被脱掉裤子的时候抖了一下，而当金发开始蹭到他的腿根的时候，他抖得越发剧烈了。

格林德沃吻上他的大腿，一点一点，蔓延到腿根。可是少年仿佛有意逗弄他一样，邓布利多可以感觉到湿热的唇蹭在他的腿上，小腹和胸口，就是不碰他最想被触碰的地方。

少年突然松开了他，整个人再次蹭到他的耳边，一只手箍住他的腰，另一只手往他的臀缝中探去。  
当格林德沃的手指碰到那个小口，邓布利多睁开眼睛轻轻哼了一声，然后就再次被吻住了。

扩张做的很快，格林德沃看着邓布利多的红发随着他的动作泛起波澜，他有一点忍不住了。

于是他爬起来，并在邓布利多打算坐起来之前把他压回身下。

当灼热的顶端碰到入口并开始缓慢进入的时候，邓布利多看了看格林德沃闭上的双眼，轻轻侧头吻了身上人垫在自己脑后那只手的手腕，其实他一直在默默期待这一刻，即使他曾经那么恨他。

‘I miss you.’当格林德沃把他填满的一瞬间，他想。


End file.
